bloodstone
by waluigifan64
Summary: When Connie goes to homeworld strange things start happening and she must deal with the truth about her conceiving. all this while on an alien planet trying to rescue steven at least things can't get worse right? Right? NOTICE UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys and welcome to my first and possibly only story. my name is waluigifan64. this will be a Steven Universe fanfic I don't want to abandon this story but it may be canceled eventually and it won't be updated much. without further ado Bloodstone._

* * *

This is it, Connie thought as the ship landed. it was so strange what they were going to do and yet... she could not wait to be on Homeworld. how strange, she'd never been there before and she felt like she wanted to stay, or maybe was she just imagining things. yes that must be it...right? she thought. And then they landed. White pearl took steven and everyone started freaking out about it.

"Oh heaven knows what she'll do to him" Pearl said frantically. "I'm sure Pink will be fine!" Yellow Diamond exclaimed. "So where is ste-?" Connie was cut of by garnet "White will take him to Pink's old room. "Ok so then all we have to do is get to there without being thrown in prison" Amethyst replied Suddenly the pull became stronger and Connie fell over. "You ok?" Garnet asked. "I think so Connie" answered.

Connie wasn't so sure she was ok she felt tingling in her back. It's probably nothing she thought. I'm just worried about steve yes that's it, It's all in my head. Nothing is going to happen to me or to Steven it's just my head.

* * *

Meanwhile on white diamond's ship

"So bloodstone knew pink. How interesting and they both came home" white diamond let out a truly sinister laugh. "Pearl get my ship ready. it's time Bloodstone meets her mother" white commanded "yes my diamond" her pearl replied "it's taken almost 14 years for her to come back after I sent her as a baby. soon she will know the truth." white stated

* * *

so that's chapter 1 people who saw the episode rocknaldo might figure out where this is going and please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic ever. so how did I do if even one person reads this i'll be happy. waluigifan64 signing off


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it's waluigifan64 and i'm back, with a new chapter of Bloodstone I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. on to strict business I still don't know how often I will update this though I'll try to make this chapter a little longer than the last one anyways enjoy Bloodstone chapter 2.

* * *

Connie was becoming frantic though she tried to hide it as well as she could. They already had enough problems she didn't need to add to them. She noticed Garnet slow down a little Garnet started speaking to her "Something powerful is keeping me from seeing what outcomes could befall us and the source seems to be you. You may want to be careful."

"Ok now i'm worried" she thought. Suddenly a bright light appeared from white diamond's ship and stopped right on Connie. "Um guys, what's happening?" she said frantically. "That looks like white diamonds warp eye. It's brand new, state of the art tec!" said Yellow diamond "but what does she want with Pink's friend?" blue diamond questioned "help me" Connie said."Hang on connie i'm-" Pearl started but she was too late as Connie disappeared in a warp stream.

As Connie was in the warp she screamed. She screamed so loud that the Gems on white's ship heard her."Well this is it. I hope steven's ok." she stated sadly. And then she was with White diamond "ah bloodstone, it's been 13 years and 4 months since I last saw you face to face!" White diamond exclaimed "um I-" connie was cut off "you're probably confused, human thing. Well it doesn't really matter" White diamond said.

"Wait I-" again Connie was cut off as her veins glowed. She noticed a new outfit was on her with the White diamond insignia and 2 sheaths on her back which had swords in them. "what is- what" Connie said shocked "There now allow me to explain who you are, and why you truly exist…" White diamond said

* * *

dun dun daa yep that's the end of chapter 2 and I think this is actual shorter than the first chapter. so am I going a little to fast or is it just me. pls let me know if this is the case. anyways thanks for the feedback on the first chapter did not expect anyone to read this honestly. so the plot has thickened I promise that Steven will be in chapter 3 and or 4 and to those who read these but don't write this is actually much harder than it looks in my opinion. I have so much respect for all the authors who are dedicated to their works. anyways until next time waluigifan64 signing off


	3. Chapter 3

waluigifan64 here with chapter 3 of Bloodstone yeah yeah it's been a while I've been busy enjoy chapter 3 of Bloodstone

* * *

"now then you due to an experiment in the zoo. Your parents died just after you were born and I decided to do an experiment. I inserted a gem's shards into your bloodstream. This in turn gave you unique gem abilities. As for your life on earth it was only because I did not want to deal with a human baby, so I sent you to earth."white diamond said

"You exist to serve me" white said "no" Connie whispered, she continued "If i'm even if i'm part gem I will still fight you." "no matter you don't have much of a choice no then why don't you go talk with pink." white said ignoring her

And then there was another strange warp stream. "Wow she's stubborn. Can't see Steven having an easier time.. Oh well at least things can't get worse." Connie said in the warp. She noticed the warp was much bigger and was pure white. White diamond probably made it like that on purpose.

* * *

And then she was in a pink room. She saw Steven in the corner. "Hey" she said Steven was surprised to say the least."oh… um hey Connie, um why are you wearing that" Steven asked "it's… complicated, so how are you?" Connie asked "could be better" Steven replied, he continued "how about you." "I… don't know. It's just I just don't know anymore. Something happened and i'm worried" Connie said. "So what did happen anyway? Steven asked "it's complicated, let me tell you" Connie said

* * *

I know that much wait and that's all we get. Look i'm sorry i've been very busy. I'm sorry This is all I can give right now but hey at least I finaly involved Steven. ok so i'm most likely not gonna post for awhile so this is all you get because I rushed it today when I relised how long it's been since I posted chapter 2 and the time between it and chapter 1. waluigifan64 signing off


	4. Chapter 4

crawls out of rock, hey guys what's up sorry it's taking me so long to write but here's chapter 4 of bloodstone, to be fair I did tell you guys I probably wouldn't get chapter 4 out for a while and that was true. I did not have much time this week and only just now can start again. Today is october 11th. I will put what day I finish this chapter in thend (new word I just made) script. enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

"So, apparently there's gem shards in my blood, and it gives me the power of a gem but i'm not fully human… which means my parents aren't my real ones." Connie said "Wow that's rough" Steven said "yeah well, at least she can't control me, right?" Connie said "yeah, in all honesty it's nice to see you. I was worried." Steven said "yeah I know what you mean, I assume you haven't found a way out yet?" Connie said "no not yet. Maybe through the window but it's really high." he replied "no that won't work we need a plan to get out now, or white is just gonna come get us. hm maybe I can get the door open since I have GNA (GEM DNA) and human DNA.

"Well why not try." Steven said so she put her hand against the scanner after some glitchy sounds and sparks came from the scanner the door open halfway. "Hu. Come on let's get out of here!" Connie said and they went through the door… only to see 2 pearls a yellow one and a blue one. "Why is someone in Pink Diamond's room" Yellow Pearl said

* * *

Meanwhile

(from crystal gems Yellow and Blues' pov)

"Wonder what they're up to" blue said "what?" Yellow replied thinking Blue was talking to her "our pearls, we left them here without any instruction."blue answered "ah probably in pink's dome. Which means they may even see her." yellow said

"Oh I hope they're okay." pearl said "steven and connie will be fine right garnet?" Amethyst said "oh… yes they will be fine" garnet responded "I hope so" Pearl said

* * *

Yep that's the end of the chapter so what will happen next tune in for chapter 5. Sorry for the delay I had writer's block midway which is crazy considering how short this looks on the website. Hey connie and Steven finally comuned. Again sorry for the delay it's october 17th


	5. UP FOR ADOPTION NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys waluigifan64 with some bad news, I'm out of ideas for this story and I just cant get it done.

if you want to adopt this story pm me and i'l get back to you. this was aposibilty from the start and i have satisfied my inner need to yell also gona write a one shot about metriod soon


End file.
